<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Четыре стихии моей любви by marsella_1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032525">Четыре стихии моей любви</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004'>marsella_1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Out of Character, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Потому что она невыносимо прекрасна.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Четыре стихии моей любви</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>старый фик из 2017</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда я впервые увидела ее, поняла — я пропала.</p>
<p>Потерялась в ее зеленых глазах, похожих на дремучий лес. И я в этом лесу, словно зверек, окружена со всех сторон хищниками, готовыми меня разорвать.</p>
<p>Ее глаза с золотыми искорками на темно-зеленой радужке завораживают, околдовывают, сводят с ума. И я в этом плену (столь желанном, столь сладостном) согласна остаться навсегда. <i>Не отпускай меня, прошу.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Я нахожусь в эпицентре землетрясения под именем Розанна Пак.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Меня обожгли ее окрашенные в рыжий  волосы. Пришлось зажмуриться на долгие секунды от столь насыщенного цвета, чтобы не ослепнуть. Но я уже была ослеплена ею, так что какой в этом смысл?<br/>С того момента, как мы встретились, я стремительно теряю зрение. Мои ресницы и брови опалены ее всепожирающим пламенем. <i>Потому что она невыносимо прекрасна.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Я сгораю заживо в священном огне под именем Розанна Пак.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>У нее потрясающие жесты и походка; она словно маленький вихрь — то здесь, то там. Я не успеваю за ней угнаться. Мгновение — и ее нет. Протягиваю руку в надежде прикоснуться к ней, но пальцы ловят лишь пустой воздух. </p>
<p>Она поднимает голову к небу, машет руками птицам и бегущим облакам, наивно полагая, что те ответят. Расстраивается (боже правый, каждый раз) и надувает губы, а через минуту уже забывает об этом и бежит навстречу ветру, широко расставив руки, чтобы обнять его. <br/>А я так и остаюсь с застывшим (и продуваемым насквозь) сердцем наперевес.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Я верчусь в неутихающем урагане под именем Розанна Пак.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Голос ее невозможно описать ни одним из языков мира. Он будто соткан из сотен звезд, что видишь с поверхности моря, плавая под шум прибоя. <br/>Такой же глубокий, как впадина, такой же кристально чистый, как гладь озера, такой же прозрачный, как вода. <br/>А когда она поет, каждая струна моей души внимает ей. Слезы наполняют мои глаза (и часто, <i>всегда</i>, даже переполняют), и мне стоит невероятных усилий не дать себе заплакать. И я лишь кусаю губы и молю о том, чтобы она не заметила моей слабости. <br/>И у меня получается; моя нимфа не видит (или притворяется, что не) моих покрасневших глаз и бледных щек. Я не смею смотреть на нее, чтобы не навлечь беду. Потому что я знаю, что однажды сдам себя с потрохами. И сейчас мне остается только погружаться на дно, подталкивая ее наверх, к солнцу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Я тону в синем океане под именем Розанна Пак.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>И нет мне спасения.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>И никогда не будет.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(<i>А нужно ли?</i>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>